Episodenführer der 5 Staffel
by PearlQ19
Summary: Ich habe 22 Storylines gesammelt und zu einer fiktiven 5. Staffel gemacht. Das hier ist ein Episodenführer, wie er z.B. in der TV Highlights hätte erscheinen können. Mehr Info im eigentlichen Dokument. Bin gespannt auf Reviews!
1. Superman 5 Staffel

****

Superman - Die Abenteuer von Lois und Clark

__

A/N: Ich habe neulich wieder eine ganze Reihe der alten Folgen angeschaut und plötzlich Lust bekommen, eine Fanfiction zu schreiben. Als mir absolut kein gescheites Thema einfallen wollte, habe ich angefangen, Ideen zu sammeln. Dabei ist mehr oder weniger zufällig eine Liste möglicher Stories entstanden, und mir kam die Idee, das Ganze kurzerhand in einen Episodenführer der fünften (fiktiven) Staffel umzuwandeln. Komplett mit originellen Originaltiteln und teilweise nicht nachvollziehbaren deutschen Übersetzungen derselben ggg; außerdem mit Randbemerkungen, wie sie auch z. B. in der "TV Highlights" immer zu finden sind. Ein richtiger Episodenführer eben. Ich habe versucht, in Story und Titelauswahl dem Stil der Serie treu zu bleiben, weiß aber natürlich nicht, ob mir das gelungen ist. Aber dafür sind ja schließlich Eure Reviews da... Bin gespannt auf Eure Meinungen! Und natürlich sind Ideen für eine eventuelle sechste Staffel auch herzlich willkommen. Sollte ich 22 Storylines zusammenbekommen, gibt's hier ein zweites Kapitel. Ideen, die von Euch stammen, werden natürlich auch dementsprechend gekennzeichnet!

Disclaimer: OK, also "Superman" gehört Joe Shuster und Jerry Siegel; die Serie "Lois und Clark" wurde von Deborah Joy Levine entwickelt. Nur damit Ihr's wisst. Und ich mache keinerlei Profit mit dieser - Story kann man ja nicht sagen... Das hier ist nur eine Spekulation, wie die Serie hätte weitergehen können. Die jetzt übrigens losgeht.

****

5. Staffel

__

5.01: Prädikat: Besonders tödlich

(Cryptonite Girl)

Special guest star: Elisha Cuthbert (Liza)

Clark alias Superman kann es kaum glauben: Die junge Frau, die er gerade vor einen heranrasenden Truck laufen sieht, hat seine Hilfe überhaupt nicht nötig: Sie hat selbst Superkräfte, ganz ähnlich denen von Clark. Aber während Clark noch überlegt, ob er sie darauf ansprechen soll, bricht er zusammen: Anscheinend ist irgendwo Kryptonit in der Nähe. Die Frage ist nur: Woher kam das Zeug denn plötzlich? Alles, was Lex Luthor gesammelt hatte, liegt sicher bei den STAR Labs. Lois und Clark wollen der Sache natürlich auf den Grund gehen und finden heraus, dass die junge Frau, Liza, genau wie Clark eine geheime Identität hat - die sie allerdings nicht einsetzt, um anderen Menschen zu helfen. Vielmehr bietet sie ihre Dienste Verbrecherbanden an - als Einbrecherin, Fluchtmöglichkeit oder sogar als Auftragsmörderin ist sie in der Szene nur als "C-Gal" bekannt. Lois und Clark recherchieren, um Beweise gegen Liza zu sammeln, und machen dabei eine unglaubliche Entdeckung: Liza stammt ebenfalls nicht von der Erde. Sie ist aus der intergalaktischen Sträflingskolonie Minotauri entkommen, wo sie wegen Terrorismus gegen die Regierung von Neu-Krypton zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt worden war. Und sie birgt ein weiteres Geheimnis, das Clark beinahe das Leben kostet...

__

Der Auftakt der neuen Staffel wartet mit Gaststar Elisha Cuthbert (Kim Bauer aus "24") als Gegner der Woche auf.

****

5.02: Wer Kent den Helden?

(Ye Kent That Wee Hero, Right?)

Special guest stars: Lane Davies (Tempus), Terry Kiser (H. G. Wells)

Tempus kann es nicht lassen: Kaum ist er ein weiteres Mal aus der Sicherheitsverwahrung entflohen, schmiedet er einen neuen Racheplan gegen Superman. Dieses Mal bedient er sich eines Zeitfensters, das Lois in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit durchschreitet, woraufhin sie sich unversehens im Schottland des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts wiederfindet, und zwar im Jahre 1746, während des zweiten jakobitischen Aufstands. Während Clark verzweifelt nach seiner Frau sucht, muss Lois all ihre Geschichtskenntnisse zusammenkramen, um den großen Schlachten möglichst fernbleiben zu können - und nicht zuletzt muss sie sich so benehmen, wie es sich für eine Frau in den Highlands dieser Zeit gehört, was ihr gar nicht so leicht fällt. Als H. G. Wells, der zeitreisende Schriftsteller, auf einmal auftaucht, ist Lois zunächst überglücklich. Doch dann geschieht ein Unglück: Wells' Zeitmaschine wird von einer Bataillon englischer Rotröcke zerstört, und er und Lois sind in der Zeit gestrandet, während die letzte Schlacht immer näher rückt...

__

Leser der Highland-Saga von Diana Gabaldon werden wohl genau erkennen können, woher die Inspiration für diese Folge stammte. Durch das ähnliche Konzept lassen sich Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen Lois und Gabaldons Heldin Claire Beauchamp natürlich nicht vermeiden. Auch der Trick, durch den Lois Kontakt zu Clark aufnimmt, ist uns allen aus "Zurück in die Zukunft" bekannt. Aber wen stört's? In dieser Folge gibt es das erste von mehreren Wiedersehen mit Terry Kiser als H. G. Wells. Lane Davies alias Tempus sehen wir leider in dieser Staffel nicht mehr.

****

5.03: Der blinde Passagier

(Look What I Brought)

Nachdem Clark es geschafft hat, Lois und H. G. Wells unversehrt wieder ins Metropolis der Gegenwart zu holen, wollen er und Lois eigentlich für ein paar Tage ausspannen und mit ihrem Kind einen Kurzurlaub machen. Doch dann geschehen seltsame Dinge in Metropolis, die nach Supermans Anwesenheit verlangen. Keiner kann sich einen Reim auf die Ereignisse machen, die völlig ohne Zusammenhang scheinen und doch alle die gleiche Handschrift tragen. Eines Abends wird Jimmy Zeuge einer unheimlichen Szene: Ein Straßenräuber verwandelt sich nach der Tat in eine ältere Frau und kann unerkannt entkommen. Zunächst wollen weder Perry noch Lois und Clark Jimmys Geschichte glauben, doch dann erinnert Clark sich an einen unbedeutenden Zwischenfall auf der Heimreise von Schottland. Er vermutet, dass sie aus Versehen einen blinden Passagier mitgenommen haben - und der könnte von überall her kommen...

__

In dieser Folge taucht die alte Dame zum ersten Mal auf. Noch erfahren wir ihren Namen nicht, aber der Hauptgegner dieser Staffel steht bereits fest.

****

5.04: Unersättlich

(Too Much Is Never Enough)

Moirag, wie sich die alte Dame nennt, die als blinder Passagier durch die Zeit nach Metropolis kam, ist eine sogenannte Metamorphosierin. Sie kann jederzeit jede beliebige Gestalt annehmen. Für diese Eigenart, die sie schamlos zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil ausnutzte, wurde sie von den Druiden auf die andere Seite der Raum-Zeit-Grenze verbannt - die Clark, Lois und H. G. Wells auf ihrer Rückreise leider durchbrochen und Moirag so befreit haben. Und wo sie nun wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen und jede Menge Menschen um sich hat, bricht die alte Gier nach mehr wieder aus Moirag heraus, und sie nimmt sich, was sie will. Doch mit jedem Überfall, mit jedem Betrug, will sie immer noch mehr - und selbst Superman kann ihre perfekte "Verkleidung" nicht durchschauen...

__

Moirag, die Metamorphosierin, wird in der ganzen Staffel immer wieder ihr Unwesen treiben. Obwohl sie kein so übermächtiger Gegner ist, wie Lex Luthor, so bereitet sie Superman doch einiges Kopfzerbrechen.

****

5.05: Undercover

(Clark of the Court Office)

Am Gerichtshof von Metropolis ist ein neuer Richter beschäftigt, der strenger durchgreift, als man es von den anderen Richtern her gewohnt ist. Als er einen jugendlichen Straftäter zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt, reicht es selbst dem Staatsanwalt: Er wendet sich an Lois, die er noch von der High School kennt, und bittet sie und Clark, dem Richter etwas genauer auf die Finger zu sehen. Offiziell kann natürlich nichts unternommen werden, also denken sich die Eheleute einen Plan aus: Clark wirft sich in eine Verkleidung und besorgt sich einen Job bei Gericht. Nun kann er mit Hilfe seiner Kräfte den neuen Richter genau beobachten - und macht eine erschreckende Entdeckung...

__

Diese Folge lohnt sich allein schon wegen Dean Cain mit blonder Perücke und Halbmondbrille. Eine sehr viel effektivere Verkleidung als das Superman-Kostüm.

**__**

5.06: Das magische Kindermädchen

(Nanny Poppins)

Lois und Clark geraten allmählich in Bedrängnis. Bisher haben sie es gerade noch geschafft, Arbeit und Kind unter einen Hut zu bekommen, aber mittlerweile wird es wirklich eng - besonders da der November naht, und mit ihm die Zeit der Depressionen. Superman ist rund um die Uhr im Einsatz, und Lois beschließt, eine Haushaltshilfe einzustellen, die im Notfall auch mal ein Auge auf das Kind haben kann. Aber natürlich müsste das eine absolut vertrauenswürdige Person sein, denn schließlich ist nicht auszuschließen, dass sie irgendwann einmal das Geheimnis des Hausherrn entdecken wird. Während Clark verzweifelt versucht, seine beiden Jobs zu erledigen, macht Lois sich auf die Suche nach der perfekten Nanny - und muss feststellen, dass das gar nicht so einfach ist. Da taucht auf einmal Miss Poppins auf...

__

Der Name der neuen Nanny spielt natürlich auf den Disney-Klassiker "Mary Poppins" mit Julie Andrews und Dick van Dyke an. Nanny Poppins (gespielt von "Charmed"-Aktrice Holly Marie Combs) ist ab dieser Folge regelmäßig dabei. Ob sich das Rätsel um ihre Herkunft und ihre eigene Art von Magie noch lösen wird, sei dahingestellt...

****

5.07: Ein Königreich für einen Superhelden

(A Kingdom For A Superhero)

Moirag ist wütend: Superman hat ihr, wenn auch mehr oder weniger zufällig, einen Coup vereitelt. Und das, obwohl sie doch nur ein winziges Stück von ihrem Ziel entfernt war. Sie beschließt, Superman eine Lektion zu erteilen. Um seinen Ruf zu zerstören nimmt sie immer öfter Supermans Gestalt an, um dann die Straße entlangzugehen und sowohl Begrüßungen als auch Hilferufe zu ignorieren. Und bald geht in Metropolis das Gerücht um, Superman würde nur noch diejenigen retten, die er retten will. Dem stählernen Helden gefällt das gar nicht, aber schon bald werden die ersten Rufe laut, Superman solle die Stadt verlassen. Metropolis brauche einen wirklichen Helden, einen echten Retter. Das Konkurrenzblatt des "Daily Planet", der "Metropolis Star", setzt dem Ganzen die Krone auf, indem es eine Suchaktion für einen Ersatz von Superman startet. Und bald wimmelt es in Metropolis nur so von Möchtegernhelden...

__

Die Folge erinnert ein wenig an die früheren Episoden "Die Doppelgängerin" und "Der falsche Bruder", in denen auch schon mit Doppelgängern von Lois bzw. Superman Verwirrung gestiftet wurde. Aber allein die Superhelden-Parade ist das Anschauen wert.

****

5.08: Die Rückkehr der Sphinx

(Riddles)

Special guest stars: Michael Landes (Nick O'Malley), Alexondra Lee (Kate Benson)

Bereits der dritte Fall von plötzlicher Erblindung in einer Woche! Die Ärzte im Metropolis General Hospital sind ratlos. Lois und Clark bekommen Wind von der Sache und wollen herausbekommen, was hinter den seltsamen Erkrankungen steht. Ein neuartiges Virus vielleicht? Doch als sie mit den Opfern sprechen wollen, werden sie von zwei Detectives aus Chicago aufgehalten, die sich als Agenten einer Behörde namens "Special Unit 2" vorstellen und in Chicago vor kurzem einen identischen Fall bearbeitet haben. Sie sind daher vom FBI autorisiert, auch die Ermittlungen in Metropolis zu leiten, hüllen sich über den Fall allerdings in Schweigen. Hinzu kommt noch, dass einer der beiden, Nick O'Malley, eine unerklärliche Abneigung gegen Superman hegt und auch dessen Hilfe ausschlägt. Dafür hat Lois bei der Agentin Kate Benson mehr Glück und erfährt, dass Special Unit 2 für "Links" zuständig ist, Wesen, die dem berühmten fehlenden Glied zwischen Mensch und Tier entstammen. Und einer dieser Links treibt jetzt anscheinend sein Unwesen in Metropolis: Eine waschechte griechische Sphinx, die jedem, der ihre Rätsel nicht lösen kann, das Augenlicht raubt...

__

Diese Folge ist ein Crossover mit "Special Unit 2". Die Sphinx tauchte bereits in dieser Serie auf und ist jetzt nach Metropolis weitergewandert. Die Folge wartet mit einigen sehr lustigen Momenten auf, zum Beispiel die ständigen Anfeindungen von Nick gegenüber Superman, den er ebenfalls für einen Link hält. Nick braucht eine Weile, um zu verstehen, dass nicht alle Links böse sind. Nick-Darsteller Michael Landes war in der ersten "Superman"-Staffel noch als Jimmy Olsen dabei, bevor er von Justin Whalin abgelöst wurde.

****

5.09: Die grüne Straße

(Follow The Green Brick Road)

Moirag hat einen neuen, perfiden Plan ausgeheckt, um Superman loszuwerden. Mit Hilfe eines alten, haitianischen Voodoo-Zaubers beschwört sie einen Magier, mit dessen Hilfe sie Superman eine Falle stellt: Der stählerne Held wird in eine andere Dimension verbannt, die der Gegenwart beinahe aufs Haar gleicht. Es gibt nur einen entscheidenden Unterschied: In dieser Dimension hat Clark Kent nie existiert. Clark wird zu einem "John Doe", einem Mann ohne Identität. Seine einzige Verbindung zu seinem alten Leben ist Moirag, die sich problemlos zwischen den Dimensionen bewegen kann. Und sie ist es auch, die ihm verrät, wie er zurück nach Hause kann: Er muss der langen, grünen Straße folgen. Es gibt nur ein Problem: Diese Straße ist mit Kryptonit gepflastert...

__

Die Folge spielt auf den Fantasy-Klassiker "Der Zauberer von Oz" an, in dem das Farmermädchen Dorothy in eine andere Welt gerät. Genau wie Dorothy muss Clark hier seinen Weg zurück nach Kansas finden.

****

5.10: Sei gut zu Mama

(When You're Good To Mama)

Gene Carter ist neu in Metropolis und fängt beim "Daily Planet" an. Bald sind er und Jimmy unzertrennliche Freunde geworden. Lois und Clark sehen mit gemischten Gefühlen, wie ihr junger Freund sich mehr und mehr von ihnen distanziert und sich von dem harmonischen Familienleben im Hause Carter aufsaugen lässt. Mrs. Carter, Genes Mutter, überhäuft Jimmy mit Zuneigung und behandelt ihn bald wie einen eigenen Sohn. Als Jimmy das Ganze zu unheimlich wird, versucht er, sich dem Einfluss Mrs. Carters zu entziehen. Doch er muss feststellen, dass Mrs. Carter wie eine Tigerin um ihre Kinder kämpft - und sie betrachtet Jimmy bereits ebenfalls als ein solches. Lois und Clark versuchen, Jimmy zu helfen, und stoßen dabei auf ein Ereignis aus der Vergangenheit der Carters, das ihnen zu denken gibt: Genes Zwillingsbruder starb vor zehn Jahren bei einem Unfall, und seitdem sind die Carters jedes Jahr umgezogen - und jedes Mal verschwand mit ihnen ein gleichaltriger Junge aus der jeweiligen Stadt...

__

Die Folge greift Motive aus Serien wie "Profiler" und "Poltergeist: The Legacy" auf. Im Verlauf dieser Staffel wird Jimmy immer mehr zu einer Art Familienmitglied für Lois und Clark.

5.11: Vampire in Metropolis

(Come Back Before Dawn)

Seltsame Fälle von Blutarmut häufen sich in Metropolis. Immer weniger Menschen sind tagsüber auf den Straßen, während die Nachtclubs und Diskotheken bersten. Überdurchschnittlich viele Fledermäuse hausen in den Höhlen und Bäumen um die Stadt. Und es werden Stimmen laut über makellos schöne Fremde, die alle in ihren Bann ziehen, die ihnen über den Weg laufen... Für Lois und Clark steht fest: Hier stimmt etwas nicht. Als auch Perry anfängt, sich seltsam zu benehmen, beschließen die beiden Reporter und Jimmy, dem Spuk ein Ende zu machen. Und so ziehen sie nachts los auf den Friedhof, um sich mit eigenen Augen davon zu überzeugen, dass es Vampire schlicht und einfach nicht gibt...

__

Geschickt verknüpft diese Folge alle möglichen Vampirklischees. So findet man Anspielungen auf "Buffy" und "Angel", aber auch auf einschlägige Klassiker wie "Dracula" und "Interview mit einem Vampir".

****

5.12: Babylonische Verwirrung

(So Beaucoup Verschiedene Språkar Extranjeras, a.k.a. Blah, Blah, Blah)

In Gestalt einer perfekten Frau hat Moirag sich an den genialen Hirnforscher Dr. Everett Scoburn herangemacht, der sehr zurückgezogen lebt und sich ganz seinen Experimenten widmet. Er steht kurz davor, einen sensationellen Durchbruch zu schaffen. Seine Analysen des Sprachzentrums haben gezeigt, dass man mit den richtigen Mitteln in der Lage sein kann, jede irgendwann einmal erlernte Sprache schlagartig komplett zu vergessen und durch eine andere zu ersetzen. Auf diese Mittel hat Moirag es abgesehen. Als Dr. Scoburns Untersuchungsergebnisse plötzlich verschwinden, schöpfen Lois und Clark Verdacht... zu Recht, denn am nächsten Tag herrscht furchtbare Verwirrung beim "Daily Planet": Perry spricht nur noch Spanisch, Jimmy kann sich nur auf Gälisch ausdrücken, und Lois spricht Altägyptisch. Clark hat es ganz schlimm erwischt, denn er versteht alles, kann aber kein Wort sagen. Zu allem Überfluss beschließt das Kind von Lois und Clark auch noch, genau in dieser Zeit das Sprechen zu lernen. Sein erster Satz: "J'ai faim!"...

__

Ohne Zweifel die chaotischste Folge dieser Staffel, wenn nicht sogar der ganzen Serie. Dean Cain spricht kaum ein Wort, da Clark sich während der ganzen Sprachverwirrung ja nicht ausdrücken kann. Ein gefundenes Fressen für Sprachinteressierte.

****

5.13: Clark und Clark gesellt sich gern

(Clarks Of A Feather)

Special guest star: John Shea (Lex Luthor)__

Die Trennwand zwischen den beiden parallelen Welten, die Lois und Clark kennen, wird immer dünner. Sowohl Clark als auch der auf der anderen Seite - der inzwischen mit Hilfe von H. G. Wells seine Lois gefunden hat - spüren es, denn sie können auf einmal miteinander kommunizieren. Und Clark bekommt den Schreck seines Lebens, als er erfährt, dass Lex Luthor in der anderen Welt noch am Leben ist - wenn er auch dort nicht der millionenschwere Tycoon, sondern ein simpler Nachrichtensprecher ist. Die beiden Clarks erkennen, dass jeder in der jeweils anderen Welt gewissermaßen das Gegenteil von dem ist, was er in seiner eigenen ist. So ist Jimmy in einer Welt Mädchen für alles und in der anderen der Besitzer des "Daily Planet". Der andere Clark verlor seine Eltern, als er zehn Jahre alt war, und hat so alle Erfahrungen durchgemacht, die Clark erspart geblieben sind. Und in der parallelen Welt weiß man Bescheid, dass Clark Superman ist. Sollte die Trennwand noch dünner werden, könnte das fatale Folgen haben: Entweder verschmelzen die beiden Welten zu einer; in diesem Fall würden die Erinnerungen der Personen von beiden Seiten kombiniert, bis eine Art Mittelmaß erreicht würde. Oder es ist allen Personen möglich, ihr Spiegelbild zu sehen und sich zu vergegenwärtigen, was hätte sein können. In beiden Fällen würde die Welt erfahren, dass Clark Superman ist - doch im zweiten Fall würden alle anderen Menschen verrückt werden...

__

Endlich gibt es ein Wiedersehen mit John "Lex Luthor" Shea. Auch Emily Procter (mittlerweile als Calleigh Duquesne aus "CSI: Miami" bekannt) als Lana Lang ist wieder dabei. Interessant ist auch Teri Hatcher als Parallel-Lois mit hüftlangen Haaren.

****

5.14: Poesie von Edgar Allan

(Edgar Allan's Poetry)

Während eines Literaturforums, an dem Lois und Clark teilnehmen, taucht ein Rabe auf dem Podium auf und krächzt "Nimmermehr". Was zunächst von allen Anwesenden als Literatenscherz aufgefasst wird, entpuppt sich bald als der Beginn einer Kette unheimlicher Ereignisse, denen allen eine bestimmte Erzählung oder ein Gedicht von Edgar Allan Poe zu Grunde liegt. Und in vielen Fällen heißt das Ergebnis Tod. Lois und Clark suchen einen Poe-Fanatiker, der die Phantasie seines Idols lebendig werden lässt. Umgeben von Gruben, Pendeln, Fässern, Orang-Utans und Raben wandeln Lois und Clark auf den Spuren des großen Dichters in der Hoffnung, eine Spur zu finden, die sie zu dem Urheber des Ganzen führt.

__

Besonders für Fans des großen amerikanischen Dichters ist diese Folge ein Muss. Aber keine Angst, es wird alles erklärt. Auch Nichtkenner von Poes Werken können der Story mühelos folgen.

****

5.15: Vaterfreuden

(The Unbearable Lightness Of Being A Father)

Das hat Clark gerade noch gefehlt! Nanny Poppins ist im Urlaub, und Perry hat Lois mit einer großen Story beauftragt, für die Lois für eine Woche nach Kanada reisen muss. Für Clark heißt das, drei Dinge unter einen Hut zu bekommen: Seine Arbeit beim "Planet", seine Einsätze als Superman - und den Fulltimejob eines allein erziehenden Vaters. Ohne Jimmys Hilfe wäre Clark komplett aufgeschmissen. Und ausgerechnet jetzt wird auch noch Martha Kent krank. Clark pendelt also zwischen Metropolis und Smallville, immer abgelenkt von neuen Jobs für Superman. Langsam aber sicher wird er zerstreuter - bis er in Gefahr gerät, dass seine Tarnung auffliegt...

__

Am Ende dieser Folge passiert das längst Überfällige: Jimmy findet heraus, was es mit Clark und Superman auf sich hat.

****

5.16: Pinocchio

(Liar, Liar)

Clark sucht verzweifelt nach dem richtigen Zeitpunkt, um Lois zu beichten, dass Jimmy nun auch sein Geheimnis kennt. Doch das ist gar nicht so einfach; immer wieder kommt etwas dazwischen. Währenddessen hat die Wissenschaftlerin Gina Moreau ein Serum entwickelt, das den Lügendetektor überflüssig machen könnte: Bekommt ein Verdächtiger diese Lösung namens "Pinocchio" injiziert, so bewirkt sie bei einer Lüge eine Gewebeverengung im Nasenbereich, so dass auffällige rote Flecken entstehen. Lois und Clark wohnen einer Demonstration bei - es funktioniert. Doch dann wird die Lösung gestohlen - von Gina höchstpersönlich, wie die Überwachungskamera beweist. Doch die hat für die Tatzeit ein todsicheres Alibi. Natürlich steckt Moirag dahinter, die mit Hilfe des Serums herausbekommen will, wer mehr über Superman weiß, als er zugibt. Während Clark unterwegs zu einem ausbrechenden Vulkan ist, bringt sie Lois und Jimmy in ihre Gewalt und injiziert beiden das Serum. Und Lois fällt beinahe in Ohnmacht, als Jimmy beteuert, nicht zu wissen, wer Superman sei - und das Serum sofort seine Wirkung zeigt...

__

Mit dieser Folge meldet sich Moirag in alter Manier wieder zurück. Die Wissenschaftlerin Gina Moreau wird von "Poltergeist"-Legatmitglied Helen Shaver dargestellt.

****

5.17: Der Fluch des Schamanen

(Bury The Hatchet)

Clark schreibt einen Artikel über die Schlacht von Wounded Knee und recherchiert zu diesem Zweck an Ort und Stelle. Als er versehentlich geheiligten Boden der Indianer betritt, befreit er damit unabsichtlich den Geist eines Schamanen, der bei der Schlacht umkam und seitdem nicht in Frieden ruhen kann. Er macht sich auf, um die Nachfahren jener Soldaten zu finden, die die Indianer damals bei der Schlacht massakrierten. Lois, Clark und Jimmy fällt nun die unangenehme Aufgabe zu, diese Nachfahren vor dem Schamanen zu finden, und sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ihnen ein waschechter Geist nach dem Leben trachtet - für etwas, das ihre Vorfahren begangen haben...

__

Die Schlacht von Wounded Knee (Dezember 1890) in South Dakota war der letzte große militärische Konflikt zwischen Indianern und Soldaten. Die Soldaten hatten die Sioux umzingelt, um sie in ein Reservat zu bringen. Die Indianer führten Beschwörungstänze auf, die die Soldaten derartig verschreckten, dass sie die Sioux noch einmal angriffen. Das Ganze artete in ein Massaker aus.

****

5.18: Der Filmkritiker

(What Goes Around Comes Around)

Die Filmszene von Metropolis ist empört. Ein neuer Filmkritiker hat es sich offensichtlich zum Credo gemacht, jeden Film so schlimm wie möglich zu verreißen. Und er trifft dabei immer genau den wundesten Punkt. Schauspieler, Regisseure und Produzenten sind außer sich. So unfair die Kritiken auch teilweise sind, der Schreiber ist durch den ersten Verfassungszusatz geschützt. Also wendet sich der Regisseur Geoffrey Rhyme hilfesuchend an Clark Kent. Und der steht vor seiner wohl seltsamsten Aufgabe: Er soll einen Verriss über einen Kritiker schreiben und ihn somit mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen. Aber anstatt dass der ominöse Kritiker sich zurückzieht, entspinnt sich ein regelrechtes Psychoduell zwischen den beiden Topjournalisten...

__

Hinter dieser Folge versteckt sich beißende Satire auf Hollywood, sowie leichte Kritik an dem ersten Verfassungszusatz, der absolute Meinungs- und Pressefreiheit garantiert - egal, was damit angerichtet werden kann. Eine Schau ist das "Psychoduell" der Journalisten - ein Seitenhieb auf die Verbissenheit, mit der man heutzutage der Beste sein will.

****

5.19: Die Wahrheit über Superman, Teil 1

(Revelation - Part 1 of 2)

Moirag hat es immer noch nicht verwunden, dass sie praktisch in letzter Sekunde daran gehindert wurde, die Wahrheit über Superman aus Jimmy herauszubekommen. Ihr entscheidender Vorteil ist jetzt allerdings, dass sie einen Punkt hat, an dem sie ansetzen kann. Sie beginnt, Jimmy aufzulauern. Der fühlt sich so unwohl, dass er vorübergehend bei Lois und Clark einzieht. Die drei nutzen die Gelegenheit, um ausführliche Gespräche über Clarks zweites Leben als Superman zu führen, und Clark merkt einmal mehr, wie gut es ihm tut, mit jemandem darüber reden zu können. Doch eines Abends schafft es Moirag, Jimmy auf dem Heimweg zu überfallen und seinen Platz einzunehmen. Sie trägt eine kleine Kamera bei sich und hat den nächsten Nachrichtensender so manipuliert, dass er automatisch live überträgt, sobald sie die Kamera einschaltet. Und als Lois und Clark mit dem vermeintlichen Jimmy arglos über "Clarks Bilanz" reden, versteht Moirag, dass Clark Kent sich hinter Superman verbirgt. Während Clark erzählt, was er als Superman alles gemacht hat, schaltet sie die Kamera ein, und auf sämtlichen Fernsehbildschirmen in Metropolis werden die Abendnachrichten unterbrochen von Clark Kents Enthüllung seiner geheimen Identität...

__

Es ist passiert: Ganz Metropolis weiß nun Bescheid über Clark. Wie die Reaktionen wohl ausfallen werden? Sehr schön an dieser Folge sind die langen Gespräche zwischen Clark, Lois und Jimmy, die einmal mehr von dem Vertrauen zeugen, das sich zwischen den Eheleuten Kent und ihrem jungen Freund aufbaut.

****

5.20: Die Wahrheit über Superman, Teil 2

(Redemption - Part 2 of 2)

Special guest star: Terry Kiser (H. G. Wells), Tracy Scoggins (Cat Grant)

Ganz Metropolis kann es immer noch nicht fassen: Clark Kent ist Superman! Perry White kommt postwendend bei Clark vorbei, um ihm völlig verblüfft und "Großer Elvis im Himmel" stammelnd die Hand zu drücken. Die Fernsehteams rücken aus und belagern das Haus der Kents. Lois und Clark wissen nicht, wie ihnen geschieht, bis der echte Jimmy schließlich durch die Tür stolpert und Moirag entlarvt. Lois, Clark, Jimmy und Nanny Poppins versuchen, den Abend zu überstehen. Am nächsten Tag jedoch gibt es für Clark kein Entrinnen mehr: Er muss sich der Presse stellen. Lois und Jimmy versuchen, ihm so gut wie möglich beizustehen. Erschwert wird das Ganze durch die urplötzlich aufgetauchte Cat, die alles daran setzt, ihren Anteil des Rummels abzubekommen. Einige Wochen später flaut der Ansturm ab und Clark beginnt, sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass sein Geheimnis nun ans Licht gekommen ist. Doch auch die Unterwelt hat die Neuigkeiten mitbekommen, und schon bald erreichen Clark die ersten Drohungen. Clarks Familie sowie seine Freunde und Kollegen beim "Planet" sind auf einmal in ständiger Gefahr, als Druckmittel gegen Clark verwendet zu werden. Glücklicherweise hat H. G. Wells die Entwicklungen mitverfolgt und kommt einmal mehr aus der Zukunft angereist, um Clark gegen Moirag und die Bürger von Metropolis zur Hilfe zu kommen. Gemeinsam stellen sie fest, dass die Welt noch nicht reif dafür ist, zu wissen, wer sich hinter dem stählernen Helden verbirgt...

__

Zwar wird Moirag in dieser Folge von Clark und H. G. Wells zurück in ihr Zeitgefängnis verbannt, doch die Unterwelt von Metropolis macht Clark mindestens ebenso viel Ärger. Völlig unerwartet ist in dieser Folge das Wiedersehen mit Tracy "Cat" Scoggins, die nach der ersten Staffel aus der Serie ausstieg.

****

5.21: Mein Leben vor Dir

(The Day Before You Came)

Special guest star: John Shea (Lex Luthor)

Lois' und Clarks Hochzeitstag rückt näher. Clark hat unheimlich viel zu tun und hat kaum Zeit für seine Frau. Obwohl Lois ihn versteht, fühlt sie sich vernachlässigt. Während eines Abends, den sie nur mit ihrem Kind vor dem Kamin verbringt, erinnert sie sich an ihr Leben, wie es war, bevor sie Clark Kent kennen lernte. Alle wichtigen Ereignisse ihres Lebens lässt Lois Revue passieren - die Geburt ihrer Schwester Lucy, die Scheidung ihrer Eltern, ihren ersten Kuss, den High-School-Abschlussball, ihre erste eigene Wohnung, ihre Anstellung beim "Planet"... doch immer fehlt etwas; die Ereignisse scheinen ihr grau und leblos. Lois denkt an ihre zurückliegenden Beziehungen - Patrick Sullivan, Claude, und natürlich Lex Luthor. Doch am Ende muss sie feststellen, dass ihr Leben erst in dem Moment einen wirklichen Sinn bekam, als sie Clark Kent kennen und lieben lernte. Lois denkt an die Träume und Pläne, die sie früher hatte. Alles ist anders gekommen, als sie es sich gedacht hatte, und dennoch könnte ihr Leben nicht erfüllter sein. Clark und ihr Kind, ihre Freunde, ihre Arbeit - all diese Erinnerungen haben nichts Graues oder Lebloses mehr...

__

So kurz vor dem Staffelfinale warten die Produzenten noch mit einer Überraschung auf. Diese Folge ist wohl die actionärmste, die je produziert wurde. Sie verlässt sich ganz auf Teri Hatcher, die hier alle Register ihres Könnens ziehen darf. Es gibt ein Wiedersehen mit Lex Luthor, Patrick Sullivan, Lois' Eltern und vielen anderen. Die Rückblenden ohne Clark wurden mit dem Computer bearbeitet, so dass sie blasser und farbloser wirken, so dass der Zuschauer in der Szene, in der Clark zum ersten Mal auftaucht, von den intensiven Farben geradezu erschlagen wird. Viel Filmmaterial aus den alten Episoden wurde hier wieder verwendet.

****

5.22: Engelchen, flieg

(Not Only Angels Fly)

Special guest star: Tracy Scoggins (Cat Grant)

Dr. Klein bestellt Lois und Clark zu sich, um mit ihnen über ihr Kind zu sprechen. Er hat es endlich geschafft, Clarks DNS zu analysieren und das Gen isoliert, das für einige von Supermans Kräften verantwortlich ist. Dieses Gen ist dominant, was bedeutet, dass das Kind zumindest die Superkräfte auf diesem speziellen Gen geerbt haben müsste. Mit seinen mittlerweile anderthalb Jahren sollten sich allmählich einige Anzeichen zeigen. Martha Kent erzählt, dass Clark bereits im Alter von vierzehn Monaten anfing, zu schweben. Nun beginnt für Lois und Clark eine aufregende Zeit, denn in jeder freien Minute beobachten sie ihr Kind, ob sich irgend etwas Außergewöhnliches tut. Sogar Nanny Poppins wird von der Aufregung angesteckt. Problematisch wird es, als Perry mitbekommt, dass etwas mit dem Kind ist. Er vermutet fälschlicherweise, dass es krank ist und behandelt Lois und Clark daraufhin mit größter Rücksicht und Sorgfalt - was die Eheleute Kent wiederum zu der Vermutung veranlasst, Perry gehe es nicht gut. Zu allem Überfluss taucht auch noch Cat wieder auf und will ihren alten Job wieder. Als auch noch alte Akten aus dem Fundus von Lex Luthor auftauchen, die einen Hinweis auf eine "Notration" Kryptonit enthalten, kann Clark nicht mehr länger so tun, als wäre Superman momentan nicht erreichbar. Zusammen mit Jimmy sucht er Luthors Lager, während Lois und Perry aneinander vorbei reden und Nanny Poppins auf das Kind aufpasst. Doch am Ende ist es Jonathan Kent, der den ersten Schwebeversuch des Kindes miterlebt - genau wie damals bei seinem Ziehsohn Clark. Und Dr. Klein stellt fest, dass das Kind zwar nur die Hälfte von Supermans Genen geerbt hat, mithin aber auch immun gegen Kryptonit ist. Lois und Clark feiern zusammen mit ihren Freunden im Garten, während das Kind drinnen im Haus unter Aufsicht von Nanny Poppins selig vor sich hin schläft - einen halben Meter über der Matratze schwebend.

__

Nun ist es amtlich - das Kind hat einen Teil von Clarks Kräften geerbt. Zwar wurde das Rätsel, wo das Kind überhaupt herkam, sowie das Rätsel um Nanny Poppins immer noch nicht gelöst, aber man kann ja auf die sechste Staffel hoffen. Alles in allem ein würdiges Staffelfinale.

Schlussbemerkung: So, das war's fürs Erste. Im zweiten Kapitel habe ich die Erklärungen zu den "Originaltiteln" aufgeschrieben - für diejenigen unter Euch, die des Englischen vielleicht nicht ganz so umfassend mächtig sind (= schottischer Dialekt, Sprichwörter etc.), sowie Kommentare von mir, warum ich welchen Titel wie übersetzt habe. Schaut Euch das mal an, wenn Ihr wollt. Wenn Ihr aus allen Titeln schlau geworden seid, bzw. Euch die Hintergründe dazu einfach nicht interessieren, dann schreitet jetzt gleich über zu Phase 2 = Review schreiben!


	2. Ein kleiner Exkurs über die Titel

****

Ein kleiner Exkurs über die Titel

_ _

A/N: Ich gehe hier nochmal Titel für Titel durch die ganze Staffel und erzähle Euch etwas über die diversen Bedeutungen, Spitzfindigkeiten und übersetzerischen Tricks. Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon dafür, wenn ich an manchen Stellen etwas überheblich wirken sollte, indem ich z. B. die einfachsten englischen Sätze extra übersetze oder mit Fachwörtern um mich schmeiße. Ich halte Euch nicht für blöd und will auch nicht besserwisserisch klingen. Ich liebe es nur einfach, über Sprache zu philosophieren. Und falls ihr Euch wundert, warum ich mir mit der Übersetzerei so viel Mühe und Gedanken mache: Ich studiere Übersetzen und Dolmetschen, werde also später beruflich andauernd mit so etwas zu tun haben. Das hier ist schon mal eine gute Übung...

****

Cryptonite Girl: Da gibt's nicht viel zu erklären. Wörtlich übersetzt "Kryptonitmädchen" oder "Mädchen aus Kryptonit". Das klingt allerdings auf deutsch ziemlich blöd, also habe ich versucht, mich in die Köpfe der deutschen Senderchefs hineinzuversetzen. Was würden sie für einen Titel wählen...? Schließlich fiel mir "Prädikat: Besonders tödlich" ein. Er ist nicht zu lang, vermittelt den richtigen Eindruck und ist sogar ein Wortspiel, mit dem der deutsche Fernsehzuschauer was anfangen kann.

****

Ye Kent That Wee Hero, Right? Das ist schottisch. Typisch ist das "Ye" für "You", und das "Wee", was wörtlich soviel bedeutet wie "klein" (wie in "the wee lad" - "der Kleine"), aber in Schottland ständig als Füllwort für alles Mögliche verwendet wird. Diejenigen unter euch, die mal Diana Gabaldon auf englisch gelesen haben, wissen, wovon ich rede. Im Ansatz ist es auch bei Hagrid in "Harry Potter" zu finden. Der eigentliche Clou an dem Titel ist natürlich das "Kent". "Ye ken" ist das schottische Äquivalent zu "You know", also "wissen" oder "kennen". "Kent" ist dann entsprechend das Imperfekt dazu... und da konnte ich einfach nicht dran vorbei; das hat sich ja förmlich aufgedrängt, da ein Wortspiel draus zu machen. Schwieriger war da schon die deutsche Übersetzung. Der Sender wollte unbedingt den Kent da drin haben, also hat er sich schließlich für das etwas holprige "Wer KENT den Helden" entschieden. Aber wenn jemand von Euch einen besseren Einfall hat, dann sagt es mir! Bitte!

****

Look What I Brought: Wörtlich "Schau mal, was ich mitgebracht habe!" Aber so kann man im Deutschen einfach keine Folge nennen. "Der blinde Passagier" klingt für deutsche Serienverhältnisse wirklich klassisch - kurz, prägnant, nicht zu kompliziert und schön idiomatisch. Und er trifft das Thema der Folge.

****

Too Much Is Never Enough: "Zuviel ist niemals genug" klingt einfach übersetzt. Es soll ja außerdem nicht an "Die Welt ist nicht genug" erinnern. Aber jemand, der immer mehr und mehr haben will, ist was? Richtig - "Unersättlich". Und schwupps, war der deutsche Titel geboren. Ich glaube, "Too much is never enough" ist ein Zitat aus irgendeinem Song von Bon Jovi, aber ich komm ums Verrecken nicht drauf, aus welchem. Oder war's ein Song von Alice Cooper?

****

Clark of the Court Office: Hihi, auf den Titel bin ich stolz. Das ist ein Wortspiel mit "Clerk of the Court Office", die offizielle Übersetzung für "Urkundsbeamter der Geschäftsstelle". Das ist der, der Ladungen, Erbscheine und so Zeug unterschreibt. Schon seit ich den Ausdruck das erste Mal gehört habe, hatte ich die Idee zu diesem Wortspiel im Kopf, wusste nur nie, wo ich es unterbringen sollte... Dazu kommt noch, dass meine Dozentin in englischer Recht-Fachsprache Kanadierin ist, und mit ihrem Akzent sich der "Clerk" wirklich wie "Clark" anhört. Ich muss immer noch grinsen, wenn sie den Ausdruck mal wieder verwendet. Der deutsche Titel "Undercover" ist, glaube ich, recht typisch für deutsche Sender: Ein unübersetzbares Wortspiel im Original, also macht man sich keine Mühe, sondern nimmt einfach was ganz anderes her...

****

Nanny Poppins: Natürlich eine Anspielung auf den Film"Mary Poppins", den die meisten von Euch ja wohl auch kennen dürften. Hierzulande kommt der Film zwar nur alle heiligen Zeiten mal im Fernsehen, aber trotzdem ist er wohl jedem ein Begriff. Umso unverständlicher die Entscheidung des Senders, das "Poppins" aus dem Titel zu nehmen. (Ha, ha!) Dennoch bin ich mir so gut wie sicher, dass Pro Sieben genau das getan und so einen nichtssagenden Titel wie "Das magische Kindermädchen" genommen hätte. Also hab ich mich der Macht gebeugt.

****

A Kingdom For A Superhero: Endlich kann man mal wörtlich bleiben. Der Titel lehnt sich an das Barbarossa-Zitat "Ein Pferd! Ein Pferd! Ein Königreich für ein Pferd!" an. Und ansonsten muss ich da, glaub ich, nicht viel zu sagen.

****

Riddles: Wörtlich "Rätsel". Diese Folge ist als Crossover mit der (ebenfalls abgesetzten) Serie "Special Unit 2" geplant, deshalb bezieht der deutsche Titel "Die Rückkehr der Sphinx" sich auf den Titel der entsprechenden (bisher nur in meinem Kopf existierenden) SU2-Folge, "Die Sphinx". Das Crossover selbst beschränkt sich allerdings auf diese Folge hier, d.h. Lois und Clark kommen nicht in der SU2-Folge vor (die ich auch irgendwann hier posten werde, vorausgesetzt ich finde die Zeit, das Ganze aufzuschreiben).

**  
  
Follow The Green Brick Road: **Eine Anspielung auf "The Wizard of Oz", was ja in Amerika wirklich jeder kennt. Das gehört, glaube ich, zur amerikanischen Kultur fest dazu... Die Originalzeile heißt "Follow the yellow brick road" (Dorothys Wegbeschreibung zum Schloss des Zauberers). Da der Film aber in Deutschland nicht so bekannt ist (und ich ihn sowieso nur auf englisch kenne, also die offizielle deutsche Übersetzung gar nicht weiß), war es eigentlich überflüssig, die "Oz"-Anspielung drinzubehalten. In der Folge selbst sind noch genug davon enthalten. Na, jedenfalls ist es jetzt im Deutschen einfach "Die grüne Straße".****

When You're Good To Mama: Das ist eigentlich ein Song, und zwar der Auftrittssong von Mama Morton in "Chicago". Also hat der Sender hier einfach den deutschen Songtitel, "Sei gut zu Mama", hergenommen und fertig war die Folge! So einfach kann's manchmal gehen...

****

Come Back Before Dawn: Eigentlich ist das ein Zitat aus einer "Buffy"-Folge, und zwar aus der letzten der vierten Staffel, "Jedem sein Albtraum". Da war es ein versteckter Hinweis auf das plötzliche Auftauchen von Buffys Schwester DAWN in der nächsten Staffel (diese Doppeldeutigkeit ging in der deutschen Synchronfassung natürlich völlig verloren). Hier ist es einfach die Bitte, auf die Vampire aufzupassen. Hier bietet sich ein griffigerer deutscher Titel einfach an - zum Beispiel "Vampire in Metropolis", was in einigen von uns Erinnerungen an den Eddie-Murphy-Film "Vampire in Brooklyn" wecken dürfte. Also haben wir wieder elegant unseren Kopf aus der Schlinge der Idiomatik gezogen.

****

So Beaucoup Verschiedene Språkar Extranjeras, a.k.a. Blah, Blah, Blah: Ein Monster von Titel, ich weiß. Aber wenn wir uns mal an den Originaltitel von "Die Hochzeitsfalle" erinnern ("Swear To God, This Time We're Not Kidding") - der war auch nicht viel kürzer. Hier habe ich einfach den Satz "So viele verschiedene Fremdsprachen" genommen und dann mit fünf Sprachen gemischt, in diesem Fall Englisch, Französisch, Deutsch, Schwedisch und Spanisch (und nein, ich spreche kein Schwedisch. Ich musste erst mühsam im Wörterbuch suchen, was "Sprache" heißt, und dann in der Grammatik wühlen, um einen Plural bilden zu können. Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, dass der Plural im Schwedischen anders gebildet wird, wenn man einen Artikel hat. Toll, was?). Um den armen Fans eine Möglichkeit zu geben, über diese Folge zu reden, ohne gleich eine halbe Stunde nur für den Titel zu verschwenden, habe ich noch den Alternativtitel "Blablabla" angehängt. Für die gebildeten Deutschen hingegen kann man da ruhig etwas weggehen vom Originaltitel (den hätte sowieso kein Sender der Welt so stehen gelassen!) und statt dessen die gute alte babylonische Verwirrung hernehmen. Funktioniert immer, und man weiß auch sofort, worum es in dieser Folge wohl geht.

****

Clarks Of A Feather: Wieder eines von meinen heiß geliebten Wortspielen. Die englische Entsprechung zu "Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern" ist "Birds of a feather flock together". Da die englischen Muttersprachler ihre Sprichwörter und Fügungen viel mehr variieren als die Deutschen, ist es auch völlig legitim, das "flock together" aus dem Titel zu streichen. Tja, und da sich "gleich und gleich" auch schön zu "Clark und Clark" umändern lässt, hat der Sender hier also ausnahmsweise dem Originaltitel angemessen Tribut gezollt.

****

Edgar Allan's Poetry: Ein Wortspiel, das ich schon öfter mal verwendet habe. Es springt einem aber auch förmlich ins Gesicht, dass Poes Nachname so praktisch in "Poetry" bzw. "Poesie" drinsteckt! Und ich als absoluter Fan von Edgar Allan Poe konnte einfach nicht widerstehen... Glücklicherweise hat der Sender das in diesem Fall ebenfalls erkannt und beibehalten.

****

The Unbearable Lightness Of Being A Father: Eine Anspielung auf den Roman "Die unerträgliche Leichtigkeit des Seins" (den ich allerdings nie gelesen habe). Ist natürlich ironisch gemeint, und genauso ironisch ist auch der deutsche Titel "Vaterfreuden" zu verstehen. Im Deutschen ebenfalls ein Wortspiel mit dem Buchtitel zu konstruieren würde holprig klingen. "Die unerträgliche Leichtigkeit des Vaterseins"...? Bloß nicht!

****

Liar, Liar: Bedeutet "Lügner, Lügner" und ist auch der Originaltitel des Jim-Carrey-Films "Der Dummschwätzer" (den sicher viele von Euch kennen). Andererseits kann man die Folge auf deutsch schlecht "Der Dummschwätzer" nennen, also hat der Sender sich hier für einen anderen Titel entschieden, der ebenfalls mit Lügen zu tun hat - und im Endeffekt genauso gut zur Folge passt, wenn nicht sogar noch besser.

****

Bury The Hatchet: Wem das bekannt vorkommt, der hat vielleicht das gleichnamige Album der Cranberries im Regal stehen. Übersetzt bedeutet der Titel "Das Kriegsbeil begraben". Damit lässt sich aber kein guter deutscher Titel basteln, also hat der Sender sich mal wieder für den guten alten Fluch entschieden. Nach "Der irische Fluch" (3. Staffel) und "Der böse Fluch" (4. Staffel) kommt jetzt in der 5. Staffel "Der Fluch des Schamanen" hinzu.

****

What Goes Around Comes Around: Ich wette, dass viele von Euch schon mal über dieses Sprichwort gestolpert sind. Es kommt in vielen Songs vor ("Wake Up" von Alanis fällt mir sofort ein... "And what goes around never comes around to you..."). Aber eine Übersetzung zu finden ist gar nicht so einfach. Das PONS Großwörterbuch empfiehlt "Alles rächt sich früher oder später einmal", aber das ist natürlich kein Titel für eine Folge. Viiiel zu lang für deutsche Sender! "Wer anderen ein Grube gräbt..." wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen, aber nachdem wir ja schon in der 1. Staffel "Wer anderen eine Story klaut..." hatten, wäre das blöd gewesen. Das hätte höchstens funktioniert, würde diese Folge explizit auf die andere anspielen. Tut sie aber nicht. Also griff der Sender wieder auf das altbewährte Konzept zurück, einen ganz anderen Titel zu nehmen. Hier ist es also "Der Filmkritiker". Auch gut.

****

Revelation: Das Problem mit dem Wort "Offenbarung" ist im Deutschen, dass es sofort die Assoziation mit Religion hervorruft. Im Englischen hört man es andauernd. Aber da deutsche Sender sowieso dazu neigen, bei Zweiteilern einfach einen Titel zu nehmen, der auf die Story als Ganzes passt, und dann entsprechend "Teil 1" oder "Teil 2" dranzuhängen (Man denke nur an "Der Fall Lois Lane" - die Originaltitel waren so schön! "Dead Lois Walking"...), hätte man hier sowieso nichts mit der Offenbarung machen können. Lieber einen eingängigen, neugierig machenden, idiomatischen Titel wie "Die Wahrheit über Superman, Teil 1". Klärt auf einen Schlag sämtliche Fronten, oder etwa nicht?

****

Redemption: Da diese Folge ja notgedrungen sowieso "Die Wahrheit über Superman, Teil 2" heißen musste, war es hier überflüssig, darüber zu brüten, ob man die "Wiedergutmachung" oder "Richtigstellung" irgendwie in den deutschen Titel quetschen könnte. Das Verb zu "redemption" ist übrigens "to redeem", falls das hier jemanden interessiert.

****

The Day Before You Came: Einige unter Euch erkennen in dem Originaltitel vielleicht den wunderschönen ABBA-Song wieder. Ich dachte mir, so kurz vor dem Staffelfinale könnte man ja mal etwas tiefer in Lois' Vergangenheit wühlen und eine etwas untypische, weil actionarme, Folge produzieren. Der Titel fiel mir ein, weil ich gerade eine ABBA-CD bei mir rumliegen habe, auf der "The Day Before You Came" blöderweise nicht drauf ist, ich diesen Song aber so gerne hören wollte. Glück im Unglück; wenigstens hatte ich dann den Titel. Da dieser Song nicht im ABBA-Musical "Mamma Mia" vertreten ist, gibt es auch keine offizielle Übersetzung, an der man sich für den deutschen Titel hätte orientieren können. "Mein Leben vor dir" ist nicht gerade das einzig Wahre, aber der Sender hatte keine bessere Idee. Ihr vielleicht? Wenn ja - nur her damit!

Not Only Angels Fly: Zum Abschluss mal kein Wortspiel. Ich weiß zwar, dass das Staffelfinale der 3. Staffel "Big Girls Don't Fly" ("Abschied von Superman") war, aber dass jetzt in dieser Folge wieder was mit "Fly" vorkommt ist wirklich eher ein Zufall. Der Titel bezieht sich ja auch das ominöse Kind von Lois und Clark, und da fiel mir, pardon, dem Sender, sofort das bei Kindern sehr beliebte Spiel "Engelchen, fliiieg" ein (gebt es zu, Ihr habt es auch geliebt, Euch von den Eltern durch die Lüfte wirbeln zu lassen! Auch wenn es bei Euch vielleicht anders hieß). Und wenn man es sich genauer überlegt, ist der Titel eigentlich perfekt für die Folge - das Fliegen ist drin, der Engel auch, und das Ganze ist auch noch kindgerecht verpackt. Natürlich nimmt es irgendwie den Kern der Folge voraus, aber das tut der englische Titel ja irgendwie auch.

__

Schlussbemerkung: Ich hoffe, das war Euch jetzt nicht zu hochgestochen. Ich habe mich beim Schreiben immer mehr selbst wie ein Filmkritiker oder so was gefühlt... Vielleicht sollte ich das Dolmetschen aufgeben und bei der "TV Highlights" anfangen ggg _So, dann schmeißt Euch jetzt doch bitte bitte an die Reviews. Und danke, dass Ihr mit mir bis hierher durchgehalten habt! Vielleicht gibt es ja noch eine sechste Staffel, wer weiß...?_


End file.
